Like Minds - Blow me
by MicheSpade
Summary: Alex and Nigel are planning to get some important files out of Mr. Forbes his desk. However, as soon as they don't manage to open it, Alex feels like doing something completely else...


'There we are.'

Alex gasped as he threw his heavy bag on the floor, and gazed around as he stroked a lock of hair out of his face. Nigel snorted, and pursed his lips concentrated while rushing towards Mr. Forbes his desk – in fact Alex his father's.

'Get yourself something to drink.'

Nigel didn't reply on his command, and just narrowed his eyes, kneeling down in front of the drawer from the desk.

'It must be here somewhere,' he muttered as he crouched in front of the drawer. After some pulls he realized it was well locked, and there would be no way to open it unless they owned the key. 'It's locked.'

Alex clenched his teeth as he loosened his tie, opening the first button of his shirt after. He snorted as well. In some large steps he stood next to Nigel behind the desk, and sank through his knees as well to look at the drawer just like Nigel did.

'Any pick-locking skills?'

Nigel shook his head, what made Alex reply with a dissatisfied mumble.

'Get up and stand right beside me, I can might open it with…' he shoved his hand into his pocket and got out a piece of wire, 'this.'

Nigel smirked and shoved his arms over each other.

'First, Jack, since when do you keep a piece of wire in your pocket. And second, it's impossible to unlock that drawer with that. It only works in films.'

Alex rolled with his eyes and shooed him away to push the wire into the lock afterwards. Obviously Nigel was right, as always. It wasn't working at all, and he started to wonder why in fact he even kept trying. He heard how a short chuckle escaped Nigel his throat – all because of amusement – and Alex sighed irritated as he pressed himself up, staring at Nigel rather annoyed.

'You're aware of the fact we need that fucking paper that's hidden inside of there, aye?'

Nigel pressed his lips into a serious line now, and suddenly didn't find it amused at all. Alex shook his head and walked away now, getting to his dad his dresser where the bottles of alcohol stood.

'I'm not drinking that,' Nigel immediately refused against Alex his intentions. Alex just smirked, and pretended like he couldn't hear it – pouring in two glasses to almost the edge what made him spoil some on the ground as he picked them up.

'Jack, no, stop it!'

Nigel walked straight up to him, and wanted to pull the glasses out of Alex his hands. Nevertheless, instead of Alex jumping aside all cheeky, he pressed his lips almost violently upon Nigel's, and so before Nigel knew it he gave in. Alex tried to put away the glasses, back on the dresser without looking, but failed and so dropped them on the ground – not caring about the glasses clattering over the floor as they broke into thousand pieces. Nigel startled for just a second, but grinned as soon as he kept his thoughts to Alex his warm lips again, and accepted the kiss by gently kissing back – folding his hands under Alex his jawline who pulled him closer.

'Since when did you get so affective?' he mumbled against Alex his lips.

Alex smirked cause of that, and simply shrugged as he pulled back a bit. 'Since I finally realize what my real desires are.'

A hitch in Nigel his voice got audible, and his cheeks turned red immediately.

'What did you just say?' He slowly pulled back and stared at Alex now, seeing how the familiar cheeky, handsome grin appeared on his face.

'Since I finally realize what my real desires are,' Alex repeated cockier.

'What are you implying? What are your real desires?' Nigel his voice was soft, and almost girlish – showing that he felt really shy right now, and somehow even showed some weakness of being uncertain about this situation.

'I want you,' Alex answered honestly. 'Right here, right now.'

Another hitch got audible in Nigel his voice, and he batted his eyes – not daring to look at Alex anymore since his head had turned all red what made him feel embarrassed.

'I want you too,' Nigel replied with a small voice now. 'I mean, we need to open that drawer, Jack. We need that paper. I-' He gasped for air and shook his head. 'I don't want to lose you. Not again.'

Alex pressed his lips and batted his eyes as well now, holding his breath while walking back toward the desk to try it another time. Again he failed. Nigel stood next to him and pursed his lips rather disappointed, turning his face toward the window as he sighed. Alex got up, leaning against the desk as he tried to keep himself from sighing frustrated as well.

He pulled back his head now so he could stare down at Nigel his face, and titled his head as this twinkle appeared in his eyes.

'I don't want you to feel like this,' he muttered then, apparently caring. "I don't feel like anything," Nigel replied, even if it wasn't true. He was trying not to feel anything at least. Still, Alex didn't seem to buy it. That didn't mean Nigel expected him to say what he said then, though.

'I can give you a head, if you like?' His eyes stood serious, but optimistic, and for a second he looked down. Before Nigel could even ask what it was, giving some one head, Alex gasped for air to clear him out. 'It's a blowjob, to comfort you,' he continued.

"A what?" Nigel asked, confused when Alex offered him a head, thinking of an actual head. He actually was up for getting himself another skull. But that's not what Alex meant, - what he did mean was even more surprising.

For a second Alex went through his knees, as if he was really attempting to give him head any moment, and his fingers fold around the button of his pants. As his knees met the solid floor, a soft sigh escaped his throat, and he chortled - barely audible.

"Jeez..- Don't!" Nigel called, jumping back while putting his palm against Alex' head, - as if he though he had to hold him back forcefully or something. He more or less calmed down when Alex started to laugh and Nigel realised he'd been joking – or at least he hoped so. He didn't laugh himself, though.. For a moment he thought he was ending up in one of those horrid hallucinations again.

"- Don't ever do that again," Nigel sighed, letting go of Alex again. "It's not funny." ... Okay perhaps it was.

Alex chortled softly, and tilted his head amused after he got released from Nigel his hand. He smirked. In seconds he got up, and before Nigel could actually realize what was going on, he pressed his lips back on his again. Gently he kissed his soft pouted lips, licking the pink skin after while stroking his jaw.

'Don't worry,' Alex breathed.

Nigel wanted to throw back another comment, but lost all of his words as soon as he felt the warm adrenaline rushing through his stomach. His voice trembled as he lightly shook his head, and said 'I don't.'

'Good,' Alex briefly replied, moving further down Nigel his neck while rubbing the tip of his tongue along Nigel his pale skin. A sensitive spot. A hitch got audible in Nigel his breath again, and he closed his eyes as he dropped his head in his neck – revealing more skin so Alex could kiss more space if he wanted to. In fact, Nigel practically begged him to by a moan that escaped his throat unknowingly.

'You getting wet?' Alex teased as he sucked against his skin, leaving a hickey at a perfect spot.

'Do I what?' Nigel questioned in a light panic.

'Nothing,' Alex replied, harking his teeth over Nigel his bare skin of his shoulder now. In a second the cloth of his shirt float through the air. Alex had simply ripped it open, not caring about the buttons clattering all over the floor. That actually made Nigel smirk, and he chuckled satisfied as he cocked his head.

'Ah, good, getting impatient there _Jack_. I see…'

'Oh you should know,' Alex smirked.

'Then tell me…'

Nigel thought it would be pretty fair if he could undo Alex from his shirt as well now, and so did it – not caring about the tie remaining on his neck. After all, he still wore his tie as well. They couldn't easily rip that one off from their necks. It would suffocate them.

'This is your father his office, you know? Don't you think he'll mind if we-'

'Like you actually care,' Alex smirked. Nigel couldn't keep himself from smirking too, and buried his lips in Alex his neck as well– sucking his skin softly while making his way down. Alex sank his fingertips into Nigel his back, scratching his nails over his skin until red, slightly burning stripes revealed themselves in the shuttering light of the reflecting moon. Alex clenched his teeth now, trying not to groan as soon as Nigel pressed his teeth into the skin of his chest, and he opened his eyes on a crack to gaze at his body – just realizing how hot he looked whenever he still wore his tie but no shirt. Alex gasped now, sheaving his hand into the back pockets from Nigel his pants, and couldn't keep himself from pressing his fingers into Nigel his bum – even though it didn't had much effect since it got covered up by cloth obviously. A gasp got audible as Alex threw his head in his neck, not being able to hold back a moan now as soon as Nigel started to move the tip of his tongue along his bare chest.

'Fuck,' Alex groaned, realizing how his erection began to grow without his permission. It bumped against the cloth of his underpants, and got stuck between – especially as Nigel buried his teeth in the skin of his shoulder now. Nigel grinned, stroking the tip of his tongue toward Alex his earlobe now, not realizing how he was serving Alex a boner by this. He just meant it as a way of teasing, but apparently he was very good at it.

'Feeling anything you like?' Nigel was referring to the way Alex squeezed his butt. Nevertheless Alex caught the question up as something different, and so he squeezed out another grown as he grabbed the back of Nigel his head now – softly pulling the roots from his hair as he pressed his lower parts against Nigel his hips. His back

writhed and he couldn't keep his animal-sounding vocals to himself anymore – even though Nigel was barely doing a thing. Apparently Alex had some sexual frustrations hiding in his body, or he'd been craving for Nigel to do this way too long already.

'I want to feel you in me,' Alex suddenly squeezed out after some seconds – breathing into Nigel his ear. Nigel widened his eyes, cocking his head, frowning after. It was only than that he finally realized how something bumped against the bare skin of his abdomen.

'You what?'

Nigel gasped from surprise, and backed off immediately – colliding with his back against the headmaster his chair, not being able to keep away a chuckle. Alex had no idea whether to feel offended now or not. As he tried to study his breath, he moved his back against the edge of the desk, and grabbed the edges of the wood to press him up a bit. He gasped, swallowing away some saliva that piled up in time under his tongue.

'Blimey Jack.'

Nigel his smirk faded, and he turned out to be more serious now. In seconds he turned, plucking their jackets and ripped shirts from the ground, and snorted as he straightened his back.

'We should go. This isn't working. We can't get into the drawer with such less time without having the key or the right tools, and I bet your dad will be here in some minutes. We can't risk that.'

Alex clenched his teeth now, again swallowing away some saliva, and crouched down to pick the ripped-off buttons from the ground – the once that got ripped of their shirts.

'Yes,' Alex breathed than – nodding as he hid his face by pointing it towards the ground. 'We'll come back later some time.' Nigel leaned against the desk now, having put on his shirt already though he couldn't close it since it had no buttons left.

'Sounds like a clever plan to me.'

Alex shoved his hands over the wooden floor now, piling up all the buttons by this, and as soon as he held them all in one hand, he turned – while still crouching – toward the desk, seeing how Nigel leaned against the desk basically in front of him. Without getting up, Alex placed the buttons on the desk – not ripping his eyes from Nigel's appearance just yet. It might have looked frightening a bit. Nigel frowned, though he still lightly smiled, and titled his head as he gazed down at Alex now, wondering what he was doing.

'Are you sure you don't want this?'

The frown on Nigel's appearance became deeper, and a bit of concern was written on his face now.

'What are you implying? What do you _mean_?'

Alex moved closer now, still not getting up, and placed his hands around Nigel his hips – staring him straight in his blue bright eyes which shown suspiciousness.

'I can make you forget, Nigel,' he whispered – suddenly quoting Nigel his words from years ago in his own bedroom at Whitby. 'I can make you forget everything that's still bothering you, and burns away your last bit of faith.'

Nigel laughed a bit nervously now, and clenched his teeth now.

'I still don't-'

Nigel couldn't finish his sentence. Alex already placed his lips upon the skin just above his bellybutton, and a stream of warm shivers ran down his spine. His lower lip began to tremble immediately, and he gazed down – almost squeezing his eyes entirely shut by nervousness.

'W-what are you doing? Alex?'

Alex pursed his lips after pressing another kiss on his skin, this time on the exact spot where his bellybutton was located.

'What do you reckon?'

Nigel asked in silence, and shook his head – showing a slight sense of panic what made Alex don't know whether this would pack out positively or not. 'I don't know,' he squeezed out – lying, somewhere.

'Just chill out,' Alex whispered – making track of kisses down to the edge of Nigel his pants, and boxers since they stuck out above the edge of his pants just a bit. Nigel clenched his fingers around the edge of the wooden desk, squeezing his lips together to leave a groan behind – thinking his moans would be worse than the one Alex squeezed out before.

'Alex-' Nigel squeezed out. 'I don't-' He couldn't finish, again. The first groan got audible as soon as Alex opened the button of Nigel his pants, and pressed his lips against the cloth of his boxers – the place where his lower parts were located. Nigel immediately squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his nails against the solid wood, and tried to be not aware of the erection that was groan in his underpants.

'It's okay,' Alex whispered then. 'I want this,' he continued – stroking Nigel his thighs after pushing down his pants that nevertheless got stuck at the space near his knees. That didn't matter much, though. Alex only needed the space _above_ the knees. 'You deserve to be pleasured after all you've done for me.'

Alex pressed more kisses around the space above his boxer now, and kept stroking his thighs as some way of comforting.

'But I haven't done-'

'Sush,' Alex breathed now – getting rid of Nigel his underpants. He got now confronted with Nigel his swollen erection – realizing how easy it had been to wet him up, though he, himself, had exactly the same. 'You're a big boy.' His hands moved further toward Nigel his hips, and with his mouth closed he touched the edges of his own teeth with his tongue - making sure they all were covered with saliva. 'Don't talk,' he continued after.

Just as Nigel began to shake his head, blinking a couple of times as he gazed around – still not daring to look down and face his companion together with his little friend – Alex wrapped his fingers around the thin skin of his friend's erection.

'Alex, you don't have-'

Nigel was lost, because before he could even finish his sentence, a large groan got audible, and his back writhed without hid permission. Alex had covered up the tip of his penis with his lips, and started to press several kisses on it after smirking for just a second – realizing how priceless Nigel's expression had been. He loved his naked body. It looked just like pale, precious porcelain.

'_Fuck_,' Nigel cursed – but not because he didn't liked it. That was after all what it was all about. He liked it way too much than he actually should.

'Don't worry,' Alex repeated again as he pulled back his head for a second – wetting his lips to make it more pleasant for Nigel, and much easier for himself. Within seconds he took his companion's erection in his mouth again – deeper than he had before – and as he finally started to suck, moving his head slowly up and down, Nigel just gave in after another loud grown, and threw his head in his neck by delight. His cheeks fluttered bright red, and loud panting got audible. His hands were sweaty now. His fingertips got pinched against the dark wood of the headmaster his desk, and his back writhed more at the faster Alex moved.

'Damn,' Nigel groaned. 'Fuck- This… Jack. _Yes_!'

Alex pulled back slightly questioning now – searching for Nigel his eyes as he snorted.

'Don't you like it?' He sounded disappointed.

Nigel threw a glance down at him now, his eyes spitting fire as his entire head got red like a tomato by now – mostly all because of feeling incredibly shy and embarrassed.

'I do, now keep going or I'll burn down this entire building!'

Alex smirked and pressed some kisses on his thigh now, chuckling shortly after.

'You know I wouldn't mind.'

'I'll burn down _everything_ you like,' Nigel corrected himself while panting now – his cheeks turning even more red.

'Calm your tits,' Alex grinned. 'now enjoy…'

Alex continued doing his deed, pressing his pink swollen lips against the tip of the erection again to kiss it like a precious delicatessen.

'Alex,' Nigel gasped after Alex had speeded up the head within seconds. 'Alex, I'm coming.' Alex didn't seem to listen, and just kept rubbing the tip of his tongue along little Nigel its thin skin. 'Alex,' he squeezed out now, not being able to keep himself from rushing his hand through his companion his hair. 'You're so fucking good- I can't-'

Nigel clenched his teeth now and pushed Alex away softly, interrupting Alex his actions before he would actually climax his mouth full, and pulled him up to press him against the desk after – pressing his swollen erection against Alex his bare abdomen, as he passionately started to kiss him on the lips. Nigel his whole body shocked and trembled. In almost a rush he started to search for Alex his zipper from his pants, and as soon as he didn't managed it to open it entirely, he just ripped it apart with quite come hostility in his voice. Nevertheless he smirked shortly after staring at Alex his pink lips, still being able to remember how wonderful they felt against his lower parts. Again he kissed them, biting on his lower lip as he shoved his hand into Alex his underpants – all without warning. His warm, sweaty hand clenched itself softly around his companion his erection, and before they both knew it, he started to give him a fast handjob. Alex started to pant as well now, pressing himself closer against Nigel as he sank his teeth into his neck. He groaned.

'You dirty piece of shit, just blow me.'

It may have sound a bit angry and forcing, but Alex smiled at it. Nigel stopped his handjob now, searching for Alex his eyes as if he was actually surprised by his insult and command. Nevertheless, he kissed Alex his lips again, immediately kneeling down in front of him afterwards to start blowjobbing him gently. Alex his back writhed as well now. The desk behind him shoved over the wooden floor, and a high pitched sound got audible at it.

'Fuck,' Alex cursed than – biting on his lower lip, squeezing out a groan. 'Faster, please… I beg you. My dad-' A lie, obviously, suddenly blaming his father for the fact Nigel had so speed up his pass. Nigel smirked and started to lick the skin even slower now – narrowing his eyes suspiciously as a way of teasing. Alex groaned again and clenched his fingers around the edge of the desk as well now, suddenly realizing why Nigel did that before. This all gave such tension, his muscles all started to straighten.

'Blaming your dad huh,' Nigel grinned as he cocked his head – gazing up from under his dark long eyelashes now. '

Nevertheless he continued sucking shortly after. Alex clenched his teeth, realizing how his climax came closer and closer, and in time he almost reached it he managed to squeeze out a last warning.

'Nigel-' he panted. 'Nigel, I'm coming-'

'Pour it over me,' Nigel replied with a soothing voice – having his eyes shut already as he kept going on even faster by now – though he wasn't using his mouth anymore, but his hand. '_Please_.'

Not more than three seconds after Nigel his begging, Alex climaxed – pouring out a large amount of seed over Nigel his lips, cheek, jaw and chin. Nigel inhaled deeply, licking his lips slowly to get the bitter taste on his tongue from his companion his precious cum. He acted like it was the whipped cream on a birthdaycake. After cleaning up the spaces he couldn't reach with his tongue with his fingers, he licked it off them as well – searching for Alex his face after who still panted and groaned while stroking one of his hands roughly but caringly through Nigel his hair.

'Please, now finish me,' Nigel dared to whisper as his cheeks turned more red again. Alex moved his lips up to Nigel's, and kissed them gently to stroke his lips down his chest afterwards. He made his way toward Nigel's penis again, desiring for the unfinished climax he was about to manage in hopefully half a minute. In a flash, Alex moved his lips around his erection again, sucking him faster than he did before – apparently wanting to give Nigel that blessing climax as well now.

'I'm coming,' Nigel suddenly groaned out loud – burying his hands in Alex his blonde-reddish hair. 'I want you, Alex,' he gasped. 'I wanted you the entire time already, from when we first met- Now please… Please, end this.' Another groan squeezed out of his throat. '_I love you_.'

And there it went. Droplets of sticky sperm poured all over Nigel's stomach and abdomen - since he leaned backwards against the desk, and Alex wanted it to – and after he'd entirely climaxed, Alex moved his lips up to the Nigel his abdomen so he could lick up the bitter seeds as well now – trying not to throw up as soon as he tried to swallow it. He managed not to, and in the end even seemed to like it.

Alex got up now, standing tightly with his body against those of Nigel, and buried his lips in his neck as he tried to steady his breath.

'I fucking love you too,' he replied him – once against pressing their lower parts against each other.


End file.
